tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Early Bird
PICS! USE THIS FOR THE MAIN EPISODE PIC: File:EarlyBird1.png AND THIS AT THE GALLERY: File:EarlyBird2.png TheRTF 17:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add Mavis to the character section, as she is in the picture. :) GordonPercy 17:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Goofs * Why would Percy give Thomas advice when he already knows how to pull the mail train. --PNR 03:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) * Also, he says he always wanted to take the mail - he has done on numerous occasions SteamTeam 08:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC). * Cranky is asleep at Brendam when it was mentioned in "No Sleep for Cranky" that he works 24 hours a day. Steamie With Glasses 13:24, February 1, 2010 UTC) The Early Bird * This episode is called The Early Bird. * Stock footage from HOTR. * The plot is reminiscent of Edward and the Mail. * Characters: ** Thomas ** Gordon ** James ** Percy ** Mavis ** Victor ** Cranky ** Kevin ** The Fat Controller Ed Welch As far as I can see, Ed Welch is NOT in the credits any more Robert Hartshorne is credited for Music Score and songs. SteamTeam 09:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hope this helps but I cannot be 100% sure. Pics The recording worked! So, Here are the pics for this episode; Part 1 File:TheEarlyBird1.png|Title card File:TheEarlyBird2.png|Percy File:TheEarlyBird3.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png|Thomas' fireman File:TheEarlyBird5.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:TheEarlyBird6.png|Thomas on the turntable File:TheEarlyBird7.png File:TheEarlyBird8.png File:TheEarlyBird9.png File:TheEarlyBird10.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:TheEarlyBird13.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png File:TheEarlyBird15.png More coming later on. Part 2 Here's the rest for now. File:TheEarlyBird16.png File:TheEarlyBird17.png File:TheEarlyBird18.png File:TheEarlyBird19.png File:TheEarlyBird20.png File:TheEarlyBird21.png File:TheEarlyBird22.png File:TheEarlyBird23.png File:TheEarlyBird24.png File:TheEarlyBird25.png|Gordon File:TheEarlyBird26.png File:TheEarlyBird27.png File:TheEarlyBird28.png File:TheEarlyBird29.png That's all for now :D SteamTeam 13:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::THANK YOU ALL! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Victor the Narrow/Standard Gauge engine!? Hit Entertainment said that Victor is a narrow gauge engine. But in this episode he is seen from his shed and the table that moves left to right is standard so how did he got from his shed which is on the other side of the table? PNR 05:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) PNR, the transfer table is dual gauge. Jim 00:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Kevin and Cranky goof I don't understand the Kevin and Cranky goof, the characters move without there drivers all the time.GordonPercy 08:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cranky resting goof The "No Sleep for Cranky" thing may be true, but I also noticed that in "Creaky Cranky", Cranky himself mentions that he never gets to rest his hook. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 01:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey I heard a message syaing "He had never delivered the mail before" I thought that he did it in Thomas, Henry and the Mail Train. 10:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :He did, but the writers don't care about what happened in the earlier seasons. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia The music of the begining of the episode is from the Season 7 episode "The Runaway Elephant" Percyplunge (talk) 14:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I only noticed faint similarities. I don't think it's the same... Toby7 Sláinte! 22:12, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the exact same theme. I don't think it's worth noting in the article, but it's interesting all the same. Bocofan12 (talk) 22:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC)